Nate and Sophie Challenge
by kaladrie
Summary: iPod Shuffle project! Scenes were written in the time the songs played. All revolve around Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux.


**Hello everyone! I found this sitting on my hard drive the other day and thought, what the hey, so now you have another iPod shuffle challenge to entertain you! Hopefully some of these make sense... I'm new so if you have any tips I would be grateful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

1. Shattered (Turn the Car Around)- O.A.R.

Sophie had done it again. Why she didn't know. It didn't matter that she could walk away, she never could stay away. To make matters worse, Nate knew she would always come back… Well, maybe this time was going to be different. At least Sophie tried to convince herself of this. She knew in her heart that it wouldn't. When her phone rang and Nate's face popped up, she sighed and answered the phone. She didn't even let him talk. Instead she asked, "Why do I always turn the car around?"

2. Happy Endings- All American Rejects

Maggie knew all about Sophie… How Nate could never quite give her up. She was tired of fighting for something that wasn't going to last. After Sam had died, she had tried to keep it together but she couldn't do it for both of them. She made her decision. She would give Nate his out. She just couldn't take it any more. So as she was walking out the door, she said, "Stop pretending that what you mean isn't what you say."

3. Drive Away- All American Rejects

Nate and Sophie were a conundrum. None of the team were quite sure how they met. They know the where and the when, they just didn't know the how. One thing was sure, they were on a course of something great but they just couldn't get it there. After a sincerely epic fight, the team heard Sophie shout up at Nate, "I don't care what you say, you knew that I would love you forever and today!"

4. How Many Times, How Many Lies- The Pussycat Dolls

Every mark that had ever crossed Sophie's path had, at one point or another, wondered what exactly happened to the beautiful grifter. Of course the one's that were hit the hardest were the ones that were long cons. The ones that fell for the lovely accent and the smooth grifting. They were the ones that realized that no matter how close they got, her heart belonged to another. One brave and smart mark realized what was going on and confronted her, "How many times and how many lies have you told me exactly?"

5. Remember the Name - Fort Minor

Years later looking back on their lives, Nate and Sophie were quite surprised at all that they had accomplished. They had stolen governments, major corporations, and there was a potato in there somewhere. They were legends. One day they were walking down the street and a kid comes running up to them, assuring them that he would always "Remember their name."

6. Where the Lines Overlap - Paramore

The team was sitting in the bar when Parker brought down a map. She set it on the table and started tracing the lines all over it. They all turned and stared at her. This was weird, even for Parker. She glanced up at them and said, "Look. No one is as lucky as us. We're not at the end line, but we've already won!" (The map marks all places that the team had stolen, saved, and helped people.)

7. Listen to Your Heart - DHT

Maggie watched Nate watching Sophie. He had a small smile that he probably didn't realize was there and that look in his eyes. She knew that there was a history from when they were married but she just couldn't fault him for it with that look on his face. She knew nothing had happened back then because, while Nate could be an asshole, he was not a cheater. He enjoyed outsmarting everyone too much. She smiled and said, "Nate, listen to your heart. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart."

8. She Floats - Vanessa Carlton

It was raining. Sophie knew that it was raining, but she wasn't thinking about it. She wasn't thinking about anything really. Her black patent Mary Jane's were ruined but she didn't care. Nate wasn't there. He couldn't tell her what to do, how to respond. He was lying in a morgue in some god forsaken small Podunk town in the middle of nowhere. She didn't know how to respond to that so she just quit responding period. She let her mind drift away into nothingness. Parker and Eliot were standing on the porch of the client's house watching her. Parker asked what she was doing and Eliot whispered over to her, "She's floating darlin'."

9. Death and All His Friends - Coldplay

Sophie hated how she never got to have that talk with Nate. The one that they were always needing to have. It's not like she couldn't handle it. She had loved him from afar for quite some time and just a bit more wasn't going to change her feelings. Things just kept getting in the way… She was sitting on the couch in his apartment, contemplating all of this when Nate sat down next to her. She noticed that everyone else had gone. As she turned to make a neutral comment to fill the air, Nate asked her with hope in his voice, "Do you ever lie awake and dream of making an escape from what we've got going on here?"

10. My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson

This time, it was Nate who left. He left her. It was breaking her heart. Sophie had hidden in her room, and not talked to anyone when the others came to see her. She hadn't even let them in. She didn't know why this time was so much worse, it just felt final. It had always been her that had walked out before, not without a bit of a shove from Nate, but ultimately her. He always knew that she would be back. So, much to her surprise, when she finally opened the door to go to the store, she found Nate standing there looking horribly. She started to speak when he said, "Soph, I finally figured it out. My life sucks without you.


End file.
